To The End
by graveyardqweenbinx
Summary: On the night of Andys birthday (the lead singer of BLACK VEIL BRIDES) his long over due break up to girlfriend Seara, leads him to Aria a sophisticated goth girl with dark and dangerous secrets to hide.


**Chapter 1: Encounter**

It was already past 11pm, Aria was standing by the window looking at nothing yet seeing everything. Aphina, her best friend, was sitting at the breakfast table flipping through a Goth fashion magazine.

Without missing a beat Aphina turned her head to look up at her "What's on your mind, Aria?" she asked casually. She always knew when Aria was feeling tenses and seeing as how they were blood bonded, made it that much more easier to understand her.

Aria starred out the window still, and with an emotionless expression, but Aphina caught the faint despair in her voice. "Aphina, I'm worried, but then again I'm always worried they're going to find us, we can't keep running forever you know, its only a matter of time before The Order and The Clan find us and punish me for my parents mistake, you should just leave me here to myself, go live the life you've always wanted and while your at it take a few million with you. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of my problems. If they find you with me they'll kill you too."

Aphina smiled and made her way to her best friend's side wrapping her arms around her tiny figure from behind. A tiny figure she knew could do so much damage.

"Your Parents never made a mistake Aria, YOU are certainly not a mistake, your parents loved each other, fuck the order and fuck the clan, and stop trying to get me to leave, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not taking any of your money so stop with that crap, besides you'd be lost without me. We're blood bonded remember, not to mention if they haven't found us now what makes you think they'll find us anytime soon we've been on the run for years and I mean YEARS."

Aria couldn't help but smile a tender smile, Aphina had always been there, they had just recently blood bonded two years ago for Aphina's 26 birthday when they felt they were both ready, now Aphina would be 26 for the rest of her life.

_(When a vampire makes a blood bond to another being that person or creature has an obligation to serve and protect. Seeing as how Aria was a half-breed she was able to keep this ability but unlike full blooded vampires she could break the bond, full blooded vampires could never break a bond or else it would cost them their lives which is why pure blood vampires never bonded they simply used a spell of compulsion but that would only last so long. Since Aria was also half phoenix another powerful creature of rebirth with the ability to take the shape of a human. She was capable of breaking and forming bonds.) _

"Stop trying to make excuses I know that I'm an abomination, a monster since the day I was conceived." Aria replied playfully trying not to sound to dejected about there current situation.

Aphina giggled softy

"Aria of course your a monster, your a creature, a fantasy even. Things like you and your parents and their people don't exist to the human people of this world, but if there is one thing I know for sure is that you're anything but an abomination. And both vampires and phoenix clans are too stupid to see how amazing you truly are."

"You just always know what to say don't you." Aria said smiling at her as she rolled her eyes. Aphina always had a habit of pushing Aria to continue fighting for her survival, for both their survivals. Aria sighed and hugged her only true friend in the world tightly. "I'm going for a walk I need some fresh air I'll be back before sunrise." She let her go and headed towards her bedroom.

"All right I'll see you in the morning. Please be safe and don't for love of our bond don't do anything stupid you know I get cranky when you wake me up from my sleep and I really don't feel like saving your ass tonight." Aphina said laughing while heading to her room in the large loft they were living in for now.

"All right Ill try very hard not to do anything stupid…" Aria laughed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Aria change into her black skinny jeans, a black V-cut long sleeve shirt, her combat boots, and a light black jacket it was December after all and the weather was unpredictable and at times a little harsh, but thanks to her blood line she could hardly feel the coldness. Aria grabbed her cell phone, keys, and placed her wallet in the back pocket of her jeans. "I guess that's everything I need." then she headed out the door.

* * *

12:45am

"Andy! Happy Birthday!"

people shouted from everywhere as he walked through the room at Bat Bar one of the hottest clubs in town, it was his 22nd birthday party the band had set up for him as a surprise. Andy walked around saying Hi to everyone making sure to converse and thank them for coming out.

Seara, Andy's girlfriend approached him from behind wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hello there sexy, Happy birthday!"

Andy laughed "hey babe thanks." He lightly squeezed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go upstairs to one of the V.I.P rooms so I can give you your birthday present!" she whispered seductively toward his ear groping his body.

As much as Andy normally would have liked that Idea he wasn't feeling it. At least not tonight, actually lately Andy had been getting really tired and annoyed by all of Seara's actions "Not right not Seara we have guests." he simply told her. She pouted at him like she usually did when she didn't get her way, especially when it came to things about him.

He lightly released her grip and walked towards his band mates. They were all huddled in another VIP section of the club covered with curtains to keep things for them a little private but in view so everyone could see them.

"Andy!" they shouted in unison with drinks in their hands and buzzing as usual.

"Hey guys how's it going?! Enjoying yourselves!?"

"Hell ya! this is party central hot girls dancing, hot girls hanging out, hot girls wanting to go home with us, what's not to enjoy!?" Ashley joked as the rest of the guys agreed and laughed.

The night went on as they continued to talk about things at random and what they planned to do afterwards, the next tour they would take, when they would be back in the studio, past times, past memories, and other guy things. A while later Seara walked over and sat next to Andy grabbing his hand and coddling him, like the possession and accessory she always treated him to be. Andy rolled his eyes aggravated, lately she had been getting really clinging and really sexual, the sexual part was kind of nice but everything else just seemed to annoy him.

"Seara, do you mind I just want to hang out with the guys without you holding on to me all the time" he whispered to her as to not cause a scene.

That set Seara off edge "What the hell is your problem!? I just want to be with you, you can be such a whinny bitch some times!" she shouted as she stormed off. Causing the scene Andy wanted to avoid. Andy shook his head in disappointment and exasperation.

"What's her deal!?" Ashley asked annoyed, "Shes always on your cock about the dumbest shit!" Ashley and Seara had a rough past neither one liking the other. He had never wanted her here to begin with, in fact all the guys had some sort of problem with her.

"Yeah dude, why are you with her, she's the bitch, she always treats you like shit, and she expects the world from you" Jinxx commented. Casually lounging on the couch.

"Right! Why do you put up with her!?" Christian said next. His band mates questioning him on and on. Bringing up old shit and ranting about her past bullshit.

Andy couldn't even answer those questions he didn't know how too. He himself wasn't even sure why he was with her. They just were, she found him, she asked him out and he just agreed without really thinking it through or really knowing who she was. She was hot so he thought, well why not? They'd been together for a few months and she was all he knew, all his relationships ended in shit and with Seara he was trying his hardest to make it work but she was always pushing him to his limits.

Frustrated Andy got up "drop this shit guys! Fuck it, lets just drink and have a badass night tonight, its my birthday and I just want to have a good time" leaving the guys in cheers he headed over to the nearest bar "Yo! Bartender! It's my birthday! hook a dude up!" after a few shots in only a few hours Andy could feel the alcohol setting in and it was going to take over fast. Andy made his way to the dance floor bumping into people along the way. Seara saw him and rushed over to him pissed of that he had embarrassed her tonight.

"Andy what the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled at him as she pulled him to a stop grabbing on to his vest. Andy had a tough time focusing on her face. Seara could tell which made her that much more madder "Your drunk! and..." on and on she went yelling at him but It wasn't getting through to him. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off to some other realm. Her nagging was starting to irritate him immensely

"Back off Seara, Its my birthday I just want to have fun tonight I'm not interested in your bullshit, yell at me tomorrow when I'm sober!" he spat back at her with his terrible drunk lingo. Removing her hand from his vest.

"Fun!?, ugh Fuck you we are so over you worthless piece of shit!" she snapped as she slapped him across the face, Andy watched as she disappeared into the crowd he thought about going after her, but realized what was the point they would just end up fighting again and again and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was such a bitch. Drunk, he went after her anyway knowing her she'd probably get into some fight with another girl or something stupid just because she was pissed.

Andy was becoming disorientated he made his way out of Bat Bar and on to the crowded street. All he really wanted now was to go home and sleep he walked further down stumbling into people. After about another hour he wasn't ever sure where he was going anymore, In fact he couldn't even remember why he left the bar in the first place, but he continued to walk. He turned on the corner of another street were he ended up falling into a pile off trash bags from behind some restaurant.

"Good enough…." He managed to mutter as he passed out.

* * *

4: 36 am

Aria took her time walking, the area she was in happened to be just a few blocks from the loft not to mention the sent of so many humans would mask her own. She made her way through a back street further up to where the bars were, still wondering where she would move next and how she would continue to survive while escaping those that were hunting her. Maybe She'd stop by her favorite bar and have a drink, not that alcohol had any effect on her, but she enjoyed the atmosphere.

"uuuughhh.."

Aphina jumped back as a moaning type sound came from further up the street.

"What the hell was that!?" at first panic set in, could it be one of her hunters, although she doubted that, with caution, she slowly tip-toed closer to were the sound was coming from. In the middle of this pile of trash laid a young man he looked no more than 22 or 23, passed out. He was pretty much wearing the same thing she was skinny black jeans a black ripped up shirt with a black leather jacket, and a few necklaces. He was extremely handsome in her eyes, in fact this might have been the first time Aria had ever been this attracted to a human being in all her life, and she had been alive for nearly over 189 years.

This boy had pale skin covered in black makeup that she felt he could do with out. Regardless he was still stunning with it on. He was slim and slender, with large hands. He looked to be over 6ft tall but then again he was laying down so she couldn't be to sure his facial features relaxed made him look calm yet he gave off a vibe that was almost restless. She drew closer to him, only inches from his face. He smelt like ..peaches? mixed with the sent of rotting food but she easily pushed that sent aside, she cocked her head to the side, 'what a strange sent for a guy' she thought.

His eyes where starting to open.. "mmmmmm" he continued to moan.

Aria knew that she should have vanished but she couldn't seem to tear herself apart form him she found her self pulling him out of the garbage and helping him

to his feet. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for this later."

"wha youuuuu doin', I gotz diss.." His drunken slurs made her smirk there was no way in hell he could handle himself, particularly in this state, before she knew it she had walked him all the way back to her loft.

"Shit, what am I going to do with you? I should have left you at hotel or something.." she pulled him up the steps in order to reach the front door. Once through the door, she gentle set him down so she could go back and close the door. When she came back to him he had managed to crawl to the sofa in the living are.

"For a drunk you move pretty quickly." she sighed, once again getting him to his feet "This way kid lets get you to lie down on the bed" Aria led him to one of the extra rooms they had. As she tried to lift him his clumsy state tripped her and they both feel together onto the bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"fuck your heavy for a toothpick" She hesitated to move him she didn't want to end up hurting him. That's when the door pushed open.

"Aria what the hell is going on!" Aphina demanded standing at the door seeing Aria in the arms of some stranger. "I heard all this noise and thought something bad might have happened to you only to find you brought home a stray! Not to mention your getting cozy with it!?"

Aria wasn't sure what to say normally she never did anything like this " ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" she whispered harshly and embarrassed, finally get out from under him "I found him in a pile of trash he looked like he could have used some help."

"Why didn't you let someone else deal with him!? You can't just bring random people who you have no idea who they are into the house what if he's a serial killer or some kind of perverted weirdo!"

"I once brought you, you know and I had no idea who you where." Aria was still trying to get Andy on the bed right.

"That's different! and you know it! Plus, I was three years old at the time! What if this kid has a home, friends, family, or something maybe someone's looking for him right now at this very moment."

"I doubt it he was in the garbage for quite a while, what kind of friends would leave him in the garbage..." Aria couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

Aphina sighed in frustration "Fine, whatever, do as you please, but give him a bath he reeks and I don't want him messing up the bed sheets. This is ridiculous, I can't believe you!" she walked back off into the direction of her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Bath..?" Aria dreaded the thought of undressing him. Instead she lightly lifted him back to his feet and dragged him to the bathroom. "Sorry" she muttered as his head slightly hit the back wall and turned on the water fully clothed. The instant the cool water touched his face he awoke in shock.

"Holy shit that's cold!" he shouted.

Aria Jumped back falling on her ass, slightly startled by his reaction, watching him squirm in the shower like a fish out of water.

"Where am I!? What the hell is going on!?" He continued to rant trying to open his eyes. Rubbing them with his hands smearing his already runny makeup all over his face even more.

Aria couldn't help but laugh as he looked childlike trying to realize where he was and what was going on around him. She was also able to see the color of his eyes a soft baby blue. He stopped moving at the sound of her voice.

"Please don't be afraid." She whispered.

Andy looked to her, his eyes focusing on her features. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the girls he had ever talked to or had ever been with maybe even seen. She had long black hair with a purple tint making her whole head a shade of dark purple, her hair reached her waist with bangs that were swiped perfectly across hovering over her eyes. Eyes that seemed to be a light purple, lavender even? Was she wearing contacts? She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, he could see she had multiple piercing in her ears including industrials on both sides. She had snake bits, and a chest piece he could see through her v-cut shirt, rockabilly skulls and pink/purple lilies. He couldn't stop staring, taking every single detail in. Forgetting that he was sitting in the shower soaked from head to toe.

The silence was making her anxious "My names Aria, I found you in a pile of garbage, out on the street I didn't want anything bad to happen to you so I brought you to my place. You smelled really bad so I figured a shower wouldn't hurt either." Aria felt a little awkward with his stare so she avoided looking into his bright blue eyes.

It took Andy a moment to get himself together "I..I uh…I'm Andy, um thanks for helping me…off the street... and stuff um where am I?"

"Your at my loft I wasn't sure where else to take you, you didn't have any ID"

Andy looked around the bathroom and reached to shut of the water. "What time is it?'

Aria took out her cell phone "Its almost 5 in the morning is there some where you need to be so I can get you a change of clothes and a cab.. will you be alright?"

"Ya that would be great, actually my friends are probably looking for me."

Aria smiled at him "Let me get you a change of clothes and you can finish showering in privacy."

When Aria walked out of the bathroom, Andy was able to pick himself up, removing his soaked clothes, his eyes meet the mirror on the wall. Andy's face turned a shade of red he had never been before, his face was smeared with his black makeup all over, he looked like an idiot and here this beautiful girl had seen him. "Ugh how embarrassing." He muttered under his breath.

About an hour later Andy was out of the shower and dressed in a black shirt and black baggy Hanes pajama pants with black socks.

"Sorry I didn't have anything else for you to wear" Aria said looking at him up and down He had a nice frame, she quickly looked away afraid her face would turn pink.

Andy smiled "No this is great it's comfy and stuff." Andy had never been shy around a girl, and Aria made him Nervous as hell.

They were standing in the living room awkwardly "Here's the phone its already 6 in the morning I think you should give your friends a call, let them know your okay and Ill get you a taxi while you do that." she handed him the phone.

"Oh right I should probably do that" he took the phone from her hand and started to dial.

Aria walked to the balcony of the loft. Made the quick phone call for a cab and waited there. A few moments later she heard the door to the balcony open.

"Is it alright with you if I just hangout with you out here. Until the cab shows up, my friends know I'm alright and they were ready but there like not worried anymore and there grateful for you finding me and ya…. so ya.." Andy scratched his head while feeling a little bit awkward feeling stupid for rambling.

Aria nodded at him and turned to look back at the moon. As he sat next to her chills ran down her spine at his proximity. She'd never been attracted to someone. This was new to her and a bit awkward she didn't know what to do or what to say so she decided to stay calm and to talk to him like she would anyone else she had ever encountered or at least try to.

"Why were you in a pile of garbage?" she asked while still keeping her eyes focused.

He laughed scratching his head inelegantly "Well you see the thing is that today is my birthday so we, well me and my band mates, went to the Bat Bar to celebrate I ended up fighting with my girlfriend, she broke up with me, I think I tried to go after her but got lost along the way instead and ended up passed out drunk in the garbage, I mean I think that's what happened."

"I see, Happy birthday." She looked to him smiling

"Thanks" He smiled back.

"Sorry to hear your girlfriend left you on your birthday." she looked sad. "so your in a band?"

He didn't want her to feel bad about it. "Its okay I knew it was coming we were just so different and a part of me was kind of hopping for us to be over? That sounds bad huh? Oh and yeah I'm in a band were called Black Veil Brides." For once Andy didn't want to boast about his celebrity status, all he wanted was for Aria to look at him like a normal guy.

Aria looked at him intensely; his skin was pale like her own. Only his skin had a livelier glow to it. His arm was covered in tattoos. one side of his bottom lip was pierced which made him that much more attractive and with no make up to cover his natural features he was even better looking than she had first thought.

"This may sound weird but I think your extremely Beautiful" Andy started "I'm not like a pervert or anything like that but I just wanted you to know" He looked away feeling brainless 'maybe I shouldn't have just blurted that out!' he thought, now feeling miserable. Her eyes set him on fire and her staring that intently, didn't help calm him.

Aria giggled out loud. "Thank you. You don't have to be nervous about it. In fact your pretty good looking yourself." Aria smiled at him, there was something about him that made here feel like she wasn't alone, not that she was, she had Aphina, but having someone of the opposite sex who arose in her feelings she didn't know she had, made her feel special in a small way. Something she hadn't felt in all her life.

Andy's Body went limp with relief as he laughed with her.

They stood there together in comfortable silence, when the phone rang.

"Hello, ah yes, okay thank you very much" she hung up and looked at Andy. "Your taxi is here. Ill walk you down stairs."

Andy nodded in agreement although deep down inside he didn't feel like leaving in fact he wanted to stay. There was something About Aria that made him feel like he wasn't alone some how. He wanted to ask her if he could stay, but he knew that would be crazy he had just met her and he knew nothing about her. And there was no way she would let him stay he was a stranger to her. His hope of being near her was dying down and it managed to leave him empty in the pit of his stomach 'ugh! Why do I feel this way' He thought angry and confused at himself.

They walked down the stairs together right behind her, he tried to think of so many things to say but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Have a safe trip back Andy, It was nice meeting you, I hope the rest of your birthday day comes out okay, oh and I think Ill check out your band when I can" She smiled at him.

Andy opened the car to the taxi door and stood there for a moment "Ya thanks for everything helping me and stuff and giving me this change of ..clothes um" he tried to think of an excuse to see her again or to some how stay in contact with her "why don't you uh give me your info and I can return these things back to you after I wash them" he looked to her hoping she would say yes and then he'd have a reason to see her again.

"That's okay keep them." Aria wanted to give him something to reach her but she knew better she couldn't get involved with anyone at the risk of hurting them herself or getting them hurt. Or worse, killed.

His pride damaged by the blow, he nodded and got in the taxi "okay, cool….Bye..Aria" He closed the door behind him. Hurt.

Aria watched the taxi drive off and without realizing it a tear drop fell from her eye 'what the hell is this' she whipped it way and walked back inside. Understanding that, that was the very last time she would ever see Andy. 'Aria you know better' she told herself as she walked up the stairs feeling lonely again.

Andy sat in the car ready to cry 'what's wrong with me! Why does my chest hurt?" He turned around in his seat to look back. She was already gone. A part of Andy wanted to tell the taxi driver to go back, he wanted to see Aria, but that was a ridiculous Idea he had nothing to do with her and he couldn't even think of anything to say and he sure as hell wasn't going to blurt out his unknown feelings to her. His struggling was pointless and making him restless. So he gave into defeat and sat there disappointed alone and in pain.

This was nothing like him.

Aria was standing just behind the closed door of the loft. A large weight rested on her chest. She felt like she was on the verge of screaming but instead let frustration set in. she dragged herself back to the patio, staring at the moon like she had before, consumed with thoughts of Andy. Still her chest in pain, her tears riming and none of which she understood why.

"Your emotions are driving me crazy, your giving me sick twisted "love" nightmares." Aphina muttered out of her sleep. Standing in the door way.

Aria went wide eyed "I'm sorry, I didn't even hear you."

"So this kid, you like him or whaaaaat?" she dragged on, Aphina was always blunt and straight to the point.

"No, I don't even know him." Aria couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"HA! That's not what your emotions are telling me… no more like shouting at me."

"Shut up Aphina" Aria was starting to turn a shade of pink. She pushed all her emotions down so that Aphina couldn't sense anything anymore.

"you cant hide it from me now you know, I've already seen the "truth" of it all" Aphina laughed "I'm going to bed again try not to turn into a horn dog okay, thanks"

Aphina shook her head. She pulled out her smart phone and looked up Black Veil Brides, if she couldn't see him in person anymore she could at least see him when he sang. With every video she smiled. His music was actually pretty badass. She enjoyed the sound of his voice. Without thinking she found herself looking on the House of Blues website to see when his next show would be.

"I don't think it would hurt to at least go and watch, as long as he doesn't see me…right?..." she whispered to herself as she bought a ticket...

* * *

**And thus the end of chapter one...**

**What will happen at the show if Andy sees her?**

So this is gonna sound bad, I just now started listening to BVB and watching thier videos, I feel in love with their wicked dress and style so I decided I want to write a fanfiction about them, sorry if the first chapter was boring Im trying to ease my way into BVB. SO BE PATIENT WITH ME! if you liked it let me know! if you DIDNT! your comment isnt neccessary. thanks! oh I guess I need a disclaimer? I dont know them dont own them, just really like them.


End file.
